


【坤廷/乾坤正道】援交少年（一发完）

by Charles_Lensherr



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Lensherr/pseuds/Charles_Lensherr
Summary: 衣冠禽兽坤✖财迷骗子廷三观不正，真的不正别骂了，骂我我也不听逆年龄差。差几岁也不重要叭……（或许你们可以当平行世界的黑帮养父子看？）





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】援交少年（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 衣冠禽兽坤✖财迷骗子廷  
> 三观不正，真的不正  
> 别骂了，骂我我也不听  
> 逆年龄差。差几岁也不重要叭……（或许你们可以当平行世界的黑帮养父子看？）

 

 

 

 

赌城里最出名的红灯区，站着许多身穿超短皮裙渔网丝袜的女人，个个打扮得花枝招展。

 

与她们形成鲜明对比的是只穿了一件白色休闲衬衣和牛仔裤的朱正廷，浑身上下透露出一股子青春纯洁。

 

可站在这里的女人都知道，他是个一肚子坏水的小骗子。仗着自己有副好皮囊，又刚迈过成年门槛还没褪去青涩，勾走了不少她们的客人。

 

只是每每第二天，都能看见那个客人气急败坏地在这条街上找人，朱正廷也好几天不露面，直到那个客人不再来了，他才又出来。

 

后来就有人传出来了，说是朱正廷把人带到酒店以后，乘着对方洗澡的功夫，拿了钱就跑，还专门只拿现金，让人家查都没地方查。

 

而他挑客人又有一点手段，专找准那些衣冠楚楚的人下手，这种人又好面子钱又多，被个小毛孩骗了不好意思报警，自己顶多找个一两天，就当钱是赌了两把轮盘输进去了。

 

可也有被撞上的时候。

 

“给我站住！你这个小兔崽子！看老子我不扒了你的皮！”

 

后面几个男人追着，朱正廷仗着对这一块熟悉，现在又是大晚上，立刻拐进巷子里，踩着垃圾箱灵巧地翻过砖墙，又绕了七八个圈子，没几下就把人甩丢了。

 

哼，追我？朱正廷拍拍手上的灰，听到骂声渐远，从巷子里走了出来，却没想到直直得撞上了一个人。

 

他抬头一看，愣是被对方的长相给惊艳地呆了几秒。

 

“没事吧？”

 

声音也好听。朱正廷一眯眼睛，把身体软软地靠上去：“往前两个路口的酒店我熟。”

 

倒不是他见色起意，而是刚刚手不经意蹭到了这个男人的口袋，朱正廷一摸是个钱包的形状，鼓鼓囊囊，那个厚度不是卡能堆出来的，一定是很厚一沓现金。

 

男人一挑眉，捏住他的下巴：“那你带路？”

 

刚进房门朱正廷就被压到了墙上，男人的吻攻势凶猛，扫荡了一次他的口腔又转移到他的脖颈。

 

朱正廷一边忍着揍人的冲动，一边装作敏感的样子发出几声呻吟，却在男人要解他衣服扣子的时候推了一把男人的胸口。

 

被打断的人拧起眉头，显然是在等待一个合理的解释。

 

“你先去洗澡嘛。”朱正廷红着脸揪住自己的衣服下摆，眼睛里水光粼粼，“你出来我就好了。”

 

男人笑了，凑到他的耳边，故意把呼吸喷在上面：“真的？”

 

“嗯……”朱正廷一缩脖子，脸上是羞答答的，心里却不知道问候了多少遍这人的长辈：呸，长得挺好，结果是个色鬼投胎。

 

男人于是在他脖子上的胎记那儿嘬了一口，又哄着朱正廷帮他脱了衣服才走进浴室。

 

朱正廷从心底舒出了一口气，对着浴室门比了个中指，赶紧翻起了他的口袋。

 

果不其然，那个名牌钱包里全是现金，他把钱拿出来的时候从夹层里带出了一张身份证，捡起来一看才知道这个男人叫蔡徐坤。

 

听着有点耳熟，可他又想不起来是谁。朱正廷晃晃脑袋把自己若有似无的头绪甩掉：蔡徐坤是谁现在可没他手里这沓钱重要。

 

他竖起耳朵听了听，发现水声还没断，估计男人还要洗好一会儿，决定先数数究竟有多少。

 

一张，两张，三张……

 

足足有三四十张百元大钞，他又看到这人钱包里几张黑卡，觉得奇怪，哪有人有了黑卡还带那么多现金的，而且怎么会跟他来这么小的酒店？

 

估计是有钱人想换换口味，朱正廷猜测，那他丢钱应该没别人那么生气。

 

“钱够了吗？”

 

“够了够了。”朱正廷笑得眼睛都快没了，然后突然一愣，机械地转头去看就站在自己边上的蔡徐坤。

 

仅仅围着一条浴巾的男人头发还没擦干，直接捋到脑后，他走过来从吓呆了的朱正廷手里抽出那沓现金放到一边：“那你好了吗？”

 

“我……”朱正廷咬住嘴唇，硬挤出一个笑脸，然后突然瞪大了眼睛看向蔡徐坤的背后，“你是谁！你怎么进来的！”

 

接着趁他回头的时间，朱正廷赶紧一抄现金，踩着床跑到窗边，想通过阳台爬到隔壁的房间去。

 

他的一条腿刚刚跨上窗台，就被人拽住了领子，直接扯到床上。淡黄色的纸钞从他的手中脱出，在空中撒成了一片，哗啦啦地飘下来。

 

“你不要着急！”朱正廷手忙脚乱抵住蔡徐坤压下来的身体，一不小心蹬到了他腰边系着的浴巾。

 

本就松散的结立刻散开，露出了男人垂在腿间的阴茎。蔡徐坤轻轻笑了一声：“我看你挺着急的啊。”

 

这根东西朱正廷自己也有，可是看自己的和看别人的到底感觉不一样，而且吧，男人在这方面总有种奇怪的攀比心理，他别开脸，心里嘀咕也就比他大了那么一点点。

 

伏在他身上的蔡徐坤将这些小动作全都看了个一清二楚，虽然朱正廷把脸撇开了，但眼睛还是一瞄一瞄地往他下身瞧，脸上也不知道是因为刚刚的挣扎还是因为看到不该看的东西而害羞，反正整张脸都泛着粉。

 

“我们可以开始了吗？”

 

朱正廷眼看着那根颜色略深的阴茎一点点充血，慢慢翘起来，他立刻愣了手脚，该怎么做都不知道了。

 

直到蔡徐坤的手几下解开他的腰带，他才终于反应过来。

 

“等等！”朱正廷下意识地提高音量，几乎算得上尖叫，他按住拉着自己裤腰的手，“我…我想洗澡。”

 

“你是想洗澡？”蔡徐坤又压低了一点上身，哼出一声冷笑，“还是想从浴室的窗户跑出去？”

 

被戳破心思的人浑身一僵，梗直了脖子：“……当然是洗澡。”

 

蔡徐坤点点头，站了起来。

 

“那我帮你。”

 

“什么？！”朱正廷一口气还没呼出来，就被抓着胳膊拉进浴室，甩进了淋浴间，他一时间没站住跌坐在地板上，下一秒温水就劈头盖脸淋了下来，“停！…咳咳……住手！”

 

蔡徐坤没理他，直到水流将他的衣服裤子浇到湿透，紧紧地贴在他的身上，才将花洒扔到一边，把朱正廷拽起来压到墙上，手指捻按他透出衬衫的嫩红乳尖。

 

“哈…不，咳咳，我不是……”鼻腔中残留的水让朱正廷话都说不完整，酸痛的感觉把他的眼泪给逼了出来。

 

“朱正廷，18岁，孤儿，从货轮上偷渡过来的小骗子。”

 

蔡徐坤的声音就在耳边，语气温柔像是对情人的呢喃，可说出的每一个字都让朱正廷全身发冷。

 

“你在我的地盘上撒野这么久，是不是得付出一点代价？”说着，他就在手下的肉粒上掐了一把。

 

“啊！嘶……”乳尖红肿，摩擦在衬衫上带出一阵细碎的痛感，朱正廷终于想起了蔡徐坤究竟是谁。

 

赌城来的人鱼龙混杂，总有警察不能管理的灰色地带，所以当地的政府其实暗中会与黑帮合作，他们将地区划分出去，签订协议，平分明面上的合法收入，而黑帮进行的地下交易他们会睁一只眼闭一只眼，作为交换，这些地方的秩序也将归黑帮管理，同时帮助政府处理一些不能明面上解决的麻烦。

 

朱正廷也听过几个姐姐说过，他所在的这片红灯区连同周围一圈的赌场商场全部都在本地最大的黑帮盖斯特名下，而盖斯特的主人正是蔡徐坤。

 

覆在胸口的手掌有技巧地揉捏，让朱正廷的腰都软了下来。

 

“我错了……”朱正廷想去抓面前人的手腕，却被反扣到身后，“我以后不敢了，你放过我吧。”

 

“那你说说你错哪儿了？”蔡徐坤的手顺着他的后腰滑进裤子里，在他屁股上不轻不重地掐了一把。

 

“我不应该骗人……”或许是不该在你的地盘骗人？朱正廷不确定，他是真的想不明白，自己只是小偷小摸，怎么就惊动了这尊大佛。

 

“不对。”蔡徐坤勾起嘴角，把朱正廷整个人翻了过去，将他的牛仔裤和内裤一起拽下，湿透的布料难脱，就这么卡在他的腿根，“你错在没有契约精神。”

 

一根让人难以忽略的东西突然挤进了双腿之间，朱正廷立刻转过头去，却被含住了嘴唇。

 

“我花了钱，你就应该给我该有的服务。”

 

蔡徐坤刻意掰开朱正廷的臀瓣，让自己阴茎的根部在他的穴口处磨蹭：“你乖乖的，外面所有钱就都是你的。”

 

“不行，我不做…啊！”

 

蔡徐坤突然将阴茎抽出大半，改用菇状的顶端去戳刺那个小口，竟然在几下顶弄以后，真的给他顶进去了小半个肉头。

 

“不要！”朱正廷这下知道了蔡徐坤确实没在开玩笑，可他又不敢乱动，只能急得浑身发抖，“我真的不是卖的，你、你…”

 

“我不会直接进去的。”蔡徐坤打断他，捡起刚刚扔到一边的花洒，拧掉了上面的淋浴头，“我们玩点不一样的。”

 

再次突入的东西没有温度，冻得朱正廷抖了一下，但更让他惊慌的是慢慢灌进来的水流：“不、不，啊…”

 

温水渐渐充满肠道，把朱正廷的肚子都灌得涨了起来，蔡徐坤轻轻地在他凸起的小腹上抚摸，拔出了管子：“夹着，不许漏出来，我有你所有债主的联系方式。”

 

“我不行……”朱正廷不停地喘气，肚子坠痛到不行，额头都沁出了一层冷汗，下唇也咬得毫无血色。他被折磨得跪倒在地，手指无力地扒着滑溜的瓷砖，却还是因为害怕而听话地努力缩紧自己的后穴。

 

等到时间差不多了，蔡徐坤把他扶起来，抱到坐便器上：“好了，排掉吧。”

 

收到解放命令的朱正廷马上放松了肌肉，大量的水流从他的后穴涌出，冲刷过肠壁上的敏感点：“嗯…啊…”

 

他的大腿紧绷，性器有了抬头的迹象。

 

等到他全部排完，蔡徐坤趁朱正廷瘫软的时候，连脱带撕地把他的衣服裤子褪掉，然后再次将水管抵上那个湿润的穴口。

 

“不要，我不要……”朱正廷拼命地摇头，可全身软得一点力气也没有，抓着蔡徐坤的手不像推阻，反而像邀请。

 

这样重复了两次，朱正廷排出的东西变得干干净净，性器也完全硬起。

 

在他以为这场酷刑终于可以结束了的时候，温水又慢慢灌了进来。

 

“别动。”蔡徐坤按住他挣扎的身体，固定住水管不让它脱出。

 

“怎么还要……”

 

“我说了我们玩点不一样的。”等到朱正廷的肚子再次凸起一个小弧度，蔡徐坤终于把水管拔了出来。

 

“你想怎么、啊啊——”朱正廷的尾音被击碎，粗硬的阴茎一下就整根插入了他的后穴，挤出许多清水，把两个人的下身都浇得湿漉漉一片。

 

蔡徐坤感受了一会儿泡在温泉里一样的感觉，然后抽动起来。

 

“不、这……啊……”朱正廷无助地扬起脖子，他的双腿被架在蔡徐坤的胳膊上，大开着接受侵犯，背后的盖板随着律动一下一下地撞上水箱，“…你、嗯…”

 

“你这样真像……”蔡徐坤把剩下的话吞回肚子，只是眼睛一眨不眨地盯着相连的地方。

 

朱正廷知道他要说什么。

 

蔡徐坤的技术相当好，几下就找到了他的敏感点，还死顶着不放，那块软肉一旦被戳刺，朱正廷的肠壁就会抽搐，挤压夹着的水和阴茎。

 

阴茎不会被挤出去，可水会。

 

一顶弄，几股小水流就从阴茎和穴口的缝隙处滋出，喷湿了站着的人的耻毛，一缕一缕地搭在一起。

 

朱正廷在红灯区不是白混的，也撞见过几个姐姐直接在巷子里接客，她们之中的有些就会像这样，在高潮的时候喷出一大滩水液。

 

“哈嗯…我不是、我不是女人……”在肚子胀痛感的衬托下，朱正廷下身的快感变得更加明显，每一次抽动都会引起他的战栗。

 

“我当然知道。”蔡徐坤把他翻了个身，变成手扶着水箱，双腿叉开地站在地上的样子。

 

朱正廷突然感觉到自己的性器被握住套弄，差点没一个脚底打滑就瘫下去。

 

“你这里硬成这样，怎么可能是女人。”蔡徐坤趴上去舔他的后颈，加快了抽插速度。

 

“嗯唔……不行…太快了…”

 

不仅快而且重，蔡徐坤像是想把水全部捣出来一样整根抽出再插入，让朱正廷没有缩紧的机会，只能任由水顺着大腿流出来。

 

有一小部分滴进马桶里，发出不小的声音。羞耻促使朱正廷的性器一抽一抽地吐出白液。

 

蔡徐坤最后顶进一下，重重地碾过甬道内的前列腺，然后拔了出来。

 

身体彻底软倒，朱正廷一块肌肉都控制不了，后穴里残余的温水全部排出，接着他的身体一轻，被抱出了浴室。

 

干燥的床单在接触皮肤的一瞬间就吸干了上面的水汽，朱正廷下意识地撑着胳膊想要逃跑，却被抓住脚踝拉回床边。

 

蔡徐坤掰开他的膝盖按到身体两侧，把他的大腿扯成一条直线：“有这么舒服吗？”

 

处男的承受能力差，刚刚最后一记深顶直接让朱正廷缴械投降，腹部一片黏糊的精液。

 

软下来的性器睡在耻毛中间，蔡徐坤用指甲抠了抠他的铃口，果然看到朱正廷抖了一下，伸手过来挡住：“呜唔，不要……”

 

颤音窜进耳朵，却把蔡徐坤的火苗烧得更旺，他眯起眼睛笑了笑，把被子拿过来揉成一团，让朱正廷趴在上面。

 

不应期的性器，尤其是光滑的顶端相当敏感，低等酒店的粗糙布料轻轻擦过，朱正廷就哼哼了两声。

 

蔡徐坤走到他面前，把阴茎贴上他的脸颊：“张嘴。”

 

朱正廷一点都不喜欢这股腥膻的味道，他也不愿意给别人口交，于是把头撇到了一边抿紧了嘴唇。

 

蔡徐坤不着急，掐住他的下巴将他的脸摆正，又捏住他的鼻子：“看你能撑多久。”

 

不仅不能呼吸，嘴巴上还有东西不停地想顶进去。朱正廷抬起眼睛瞪了蔡徐坤一眼，可惜眼角绯红带泪，一点威慑力都没有。

 

他的肺活量算是不错了，但三四分钟以后还是忍不住张开了嘴，不过牙关还是紧闭的。

 

蔡徐坤顺势把阴茎塞进去，擦过那些白净整齐的牙齿挤到侧边，朱正廷的腮帮子立刻鼓了起来。

 

“…唔……呜……”脸颊发酸，也不知道是不是压到了唾液腺，透明的涎液分泌得多了起来，在阴茎上覆了一层亮亮的水膜。

 

“动动你的腰。”蔡徐坤又下了一个命令，目光落到他腰臀连成的漂亮曲线，带着隐隐的威胁，“别不听话。”

 

精瘦的腰肢慢慢摇晃起来，而这个动作带来的快感让朱正廷的脑袋发懵，他没想到原来男人还能这样自慰。

 

他一下一下地把自己的性器凿进被子的褶皱里，没有人体的温暖湿润，但是摩擦感更强，因此刺激也更明显，又疼又爽，几下就蹭硬了。

 

“哈嗯……”朱正廷松开了牙关，眼神迷离地看向蔡徐坤，“这样好奇怪……”

 

说着奇怪，底下的动作可一点都没放慢，他这个样子，活像发情的小猫小狗，没有可以交配的雌性，只好抱着主人的毯子打出来。

 

朱正廷的意识一片空白，嘴巴也不知道闭上，口水流满了他的整个下巴，蔡徐坤继续捏着他的鼻子，把阴茎捅了进去。

 

喘息声被堵住，变成了闷哼，因为肺里的空气稀薄，朱正廷就拼命地张大嘴，反而让蔡徐坤的进出更加顺利。

 

颜色艳红形状完美的嘴唇包覆着阴茎，光是视觉上就足够刺激，更何况蔡徐坤发现朱正廷开始自发地吸吮，“啧啧”的水声很轻，但绝不是听不到。

 

趴着的人的腰越动越快，蔡徐坤突然伸手够向了朱正廷的臀缝，食指和中指在中间那个小口处抚摸。

 

因为惊慌，朱正廷的脑子清醒了一点，他想抬头拒绝却没想到这样反而把阴茎吞进更深的地方，粗大的肉头卡到了喉咙口。

 

蔡徐坤一挺胯突破了那一圈紧缩的肌肉，同时把两根手指刺进了松软的后穴。

 

朱正廷全身僵硬，大颗的眼泪从他瞪大的眼睛里掉出来，底下的性器“噗噗”地射出了好几股精液，在被子的凹陷处积了一个小水坑。

 

阴茎抽出的时候还跟朱正廷的嘴巴连了几根色情的银丝。

 

不到一个小时就射了两次，哪怕朱正廷刚刚成年，应该是最精力无限的时候，也经不住这样的折腾，所以当他发现蔡徐坤再一次扒开了他的穴口，声音就带上了哭腔：“真的不能来了……”

 

回应他的是缓慢钉进来的阴茎。

 

朱正廷紧闭着眼睛，也不知道是因为舒服还是羞耻而发抖，等到他感觉蔡徐坤的胯碰到自己的臀部，才平静下一点。

 

窄小的缝隙被塞得满满当当，穴口的皱褶也被撑平，变成薄薄一层透明的皮肉，好像要是这根东西再大一点，就会破掉似的。

 

可里面其实弹性十足，肠肉随着朱正廷小声的抽泣还会按摩一样贴着阴茎蠕动。

 

蔡徐坤抬起他的屁股，想把他从腰部对折一样压下去，朱正廷疼得两腿乱蹬，手在蔡徐坤的胳膊上掐出了好几个淤青：“停停停！好痛！”

 

发现确实没办法再折下去了，蔡徐坤只好放弃，不过朱正廷的性器其实离他自己的嘴已经只剩了一点距离：“多练练瑜伽，以后我干你，你给自己口交，前后都能爽。”

 

这个淫秽的画面立刻跳进了朱正廷的脑海，他沉浸在自己的想象里，却忽略了这句话里的“以后”两个字是什么意思。

 

蔡徐坤从上而下地抽插，用力到把身下人的臀尖都拍得通红。

 

“…哼嗯……太……”没有温水的缓冲，阴茎和肠壁是肉贴肉地搅在一起，触觉变得更加灵敏，朱正廷的嗓子被压着，说出的话也听不清楚，“……太满了…哈啊…”

 

“太慢了？”变了一个声调就变了一个意思，蔡徐坤让他躺下，接着将朱正廷的腿折到胸口，把他整个人禁锢在怀里，使了蛮力冲撞，自己都有点气息不稳，“这样够快了吗？”

 

“啊！啊……不是、不是……”朱正廷用唯一还能活动的小臂捶打蔡徐坤的肩膀，却也慢慢失去了力气，整个人跟丢了魂一样张着嘴随着快感的浪潮一颠一颠的。

 

他的性器第三次勃起，顶到了上面人的肚子。蔡徐坤撩开朱正廷的刘海，在他汗湿的额头落下一个又一个啄吻：“有这么爽？”

 

朱正廷哪里还有意识能回答问题，他只知道自己的下面被充满，前列腺被疯狂顶压让他的全身都酸了，软绵绵地连根手指都抬不起来，就差一点点。

 

蔡徐坤护住朱正廷的头顶，冲刺阶段的每一下都撞上床板，他却一点都不觉得疼，附下身去亲吻毫无反应能力的人。

 

“…嗯…嗯……我……”朱正廷话还没说完，就感觉嘴上一痛，体内的阴茎抽了出去，接着眼前出现一个模糊的人影，粘稠的液体溅到了脸上。

 

蔡徐坤用手把精液抹开，着重涂上了朱正廷红润的嘴唇。

 

让他把手指上的白浊舔干净以后，蔡徐坤下了床走到自己的衣服边，从钱包里拿出了一张信用卡放到朱正廷虚张着的手里：“这张卡的额度应该够你花一阵子的了。”

 

凉凉的卡片硌在指节处，朱正廷的脑子有点转不过弯：“……结束了？”

 

“当然。”蔡徐坤的眼睛瞥到躺着人还挺着的性器上，恶意一笑，“至少我结束了。”

 

说完他就套上了衬衫，但是一只脚还没迈进西裤的裤腿，就感觉衣角被人拽了两下。

 

蔡徐坤转过去，就看到朱正廷把他自己的性器往下压进两条大腿之间不停磨蹭。

 

“我……”他低着眼睛，嘴唇上水亮亮的，也不知道是刚刚的精液还是他舌头舔过留下的口水，“我不要钱了……”

 

“不要钱？”蔡徐坤装作不明白的样子，“那你要什么？”

 

朱正廷不说话，倒是两条腿动得更厉害了。

 

蔡徐坤从喉咙里逸出一声低笑，凑过去在他耳边说：“想要什么自己拿。”

 

酥痒从耳根一路麻到尾椎，朱正廷感觉自己的性器跳了两下，吐出的液体濡湿了双腿。

 

他犹豫一会儿，然后手撑着床把自己上半身支起来，眼睛向上看着蔡徐坤，张嘴叼住了这个人刚刚软下去的阴茎。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

蔡徐坤一进门就感觉耳边呼啸而来一阵风，他抓住踢过来的脚踝，拽到了自己腰后：“就不应该教你格斗技。”

 

“你给我塞这种东西，打死你都不过分！”朱正廷想抽腿没抽出，反而被人抱起来压到沙发上。

 

“饿了的兔子真凶。”蔡徐坤的一只手不规矩地摸进他的衣服下摆，揉了揉他流水的性器，又捏住嵌在他臀缝处的白色绒球，上面的毛湿漉漉地纠在一起，“自己玩过了也不饱？”

 

朱正廷咬住了他的脖子，却感觉到嘴下的喉结一阵震动。

 

“马上喂你。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
